thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Choice". Plot (After the space chase, in a white room where the animals are being held, Timon wakes up as he saw his friends sleeping since the crash on Mars) *Timon: Oh, where i am? Hey, it's Pumbaa and the others. I wonder how i get into this kind of trash. Wake up all! *Pumbaa: *wake up* Whoa, what? *Pat: *wake up* What happen? *Stan: *wake up* Oh, what in a pain, in a waste of time. *Simba: *wake up* Why it is so bright? I can't see the light. *Bunga: *wake up* Hello? Is anyone there? *Emily: *wake up* Huh? Are you my uncle? *Timon: No, no. Guys, it's me. Your pal Timon. *Pumbaa: Oh, hey Timon. We didn't see you there. *Simba: What happen? What kind of room is this? How did we end up on another room after the crash we got on the red planet. *Timon: That's strange. I think we were captured again. *Pat: Captured?! No! This can't be happening to us! Where is the door by the way? *Stan: It right here and first of all, it has no door knob to exit. *Pat: *run to the door, banging and crying for help* I want to go home, i want to go home! Dear god, please save us all for mercy! *Stan: Stop your whining Pat. You're acting like a four year old. *Pat: There is no way out of here! Why are we trap like we don't know what to do?! *Emily: Hey, where's your airpods? *Pat: Airpods? *feel his ears* Oh yeah, i didn't know our airpods can turn invisible. *Stan: Huh? *feel his ears* Our airpods are missing. *Pat: Oh yeah, we crashed on Mars and suddenly, the airpods got us stuck into our ears like water. *Stan: What the? *peek his ears* Where is it? Where is it? *Timon: Are you really peeking your earwax? You shouldn't do it here in front of people. *Pumbaa: Gross. *Bunga: *cover his mouth* I think i'm going to be sick. *Pat: Let me try. *peek his ears* *Simba: Don't even think about it. *Pat and Stan: Sorry. *Timon: That's the nastiest thing i have ever seen. *Pumbaa: I feel so nauseous. *Bunga: And repugnant. *Emily: Whoa, what are those things we wearing on our necks. *Timon: On our necks? Ha, these little chain things that got us stuck in our throats earlier since we got captured again by the aliens. What a mistake this is. *Pat: Can you take it off by your size of your head? *Simba: Most likely. Most likely not. *Pat: Huh? *try to take the thing out of his neck* My head is too big! *Stan: We can't take it off. *Timon: I got the tiny one. *Pumbaa: Mine's fat. *Bunga: Is there a key to get these things off our necks? *Emily: I don't know. This is the weirdest thing i have ever seen. *Timon: Do you have any glue? *Pumbaa: What? We don't even have paper. *Timon: Well i mean, do you have any bleach? *Pat: Why? Clean our memories? *Stan: We can't get these things off. I don't wanna stay in here forever. *Timon: We have families and friends back home to take care of. Is this a joke to us? *Pat: *hit the wall* Yes! Everything look bland to me. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 5) Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Fanfiction